


Team of Two

by Kestrealbird



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, hal has a crush but hasnt noticed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Before they meet the League, before they meet any other heroes, Flash and Green Lantern only have eachother.





	Team of Two

**Author's Note:**

> listen buddy i wasnt even meant to be writing this I'm working on a whole other fic for DC right now but like. here we fucking are I guess. my OTP took over. I also posted this on my tumblr which I am too lazy to link. It's nearly 11pm give me some slack

Before they meet the League, before they meet any other heroes, Flash and Green Lantern only have eachother. For years. And, sure, there are other heroes out there - a Batman in Gotham and a Superman in Metropolis, among others - but neither of them have ever  _met_ those heroes. Flash has seen Superman on TV, heard rumors about Batman, and Green Lantern has heard of them both through word of mouth, but. Well. 

The point  _is_ , they only have eachother. And, sure, there’s the Lantern Corps, but they don’t  _count_ because they can’t  _understand_ GL the way that Flash can; the way that another human who was given a power he never asked for and decided “I can  _help_ people” can. 

They’re a team - a dynamic duo that always has eachother’s backs. They’re not just Green Lantern and Flash, they’re Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, best friends for life who met through a misunderstanding that landed up with the two of them beating the absolute  _crap_ out of eachother, and then laughing about it just two days later.

Hal doesn’t want to join the Justice League, is prepared to just abandon them, to fly off with Barry hot on his heels, just like always. Except that doesn’t happen. Barry joins the League, thinks it over and says “yes” and Hal is. Hal is worried. For all his smarts, Barry wears his heart on his sleeve (he made friends with the  _Rogues_ , for gods sake) and Hal doesn’t  _trust_ these people with someone so precious to him.

So, against his own principles, and despite all that he has on his plate already, Hal joins the League, too. Because they’re a team, and he’s dragged Barry into enough space bullshit to reason that this is a fair enough payment for all of that. 

He doesn’t like it - not a single  _bit,_ and he sticks close to Barry’s side as much as possible - invades his space like he’s making a claim, sending a message so everyone  _knows_ that they’re a package deal. 

It’s all worth it. So,  _so_  worth it, when they’re sitting on a rooftop together, and Barry smiles at him, soft and  _perfect_ , and says, “thank you. For doing this.”

Hal smiles too, but it’s more cocky; a baring of teeth and a jut of his chin. “Of course,” he huffs, reaching out to touch the tips of their fingers together. “We’re a team afterall.”

And that’s enough for him. For the both of them. It always has been.


End file.
